Mapping products have developed many new ways to deliver location information related to specific localities. Among those are dynamic map scrolling, satellite views, and street-level photographs. Delivery of some of these applications is limited to higher performance end points because smaller, less powerful devices do not have the memory or processing power to store or render large amounts of high resolution graphics.
Similarly, gaming applications may use artistic renderings of buildings or scenery using complex polygons that may also tax smaller or less powerful delivery platforms.